The Feeling Is Mutual
by Soul captain
Summary: He was a widower who needs someone to look after his son and she was an escapee from a marriage she was forced to do. They agreed to help each other in exchange of favors. SasuSaku.I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL NEVER EVER OWN NARUTO**

"Sasuke!! Did you ever care for me even for just a second?" Karin yelled at him but he ignored her. It was pointless to answer her question because she already knew what he was going to say. He never loved her, it was his father's will to have them married and it was her fault why their marriage bore a son. She drugged him and you know what happened next.

But it was not her nature to give up…she was not persistent; she was out of her mind. "I knew you would never love me but I'm gonna make sure you'll love no one else." She sneered before stealing the wheel from him. From the outside, the car was running zigzag as the couple was struggling for the control of the car. However, they were on a highway and unfortunately the inevitable came. Their car collided with the other vehicles and it killed one of the couple instantly.

TWO YEARS LATER… "I'm sorry, Sir but I can't handle your child anymore." The fifth nanny of his son since his wife died said with a bowed head. He sighed and nodded. Somehow, he saw relief crashed down on her face.

After he handed her the separation pay she left his sight, he couldn't blame her for leaving. His son was sure a good pain in the ass-like his mother (somehow he was delighted that she was gone), and he had caused him a lot of troubles since his mother died. Though it was surprising, he would admit that Karin had been a good mother to him and that's why when she was gone it was his son that got affected the most.

One of his senses tells him that his son is blaming him for his mother's death. Partly, yes he would accept the blame but she wouldn't be dead if not of her stupidity (and he was relieved that she was).

For about two years he has been facing the same problem. Who was going to look after his seven-year-old son? He has no other family but his son, his parents as well as his brother died on a plane crash during a business trip four years ago leaving him a number of businesses to manage and leaving him no time for his son. He can feel his head starting to ache. He hesitantly lifted the phone and dialed the agency's number.

* * *

She was very exhausted that she sat in the middle of the road. She ran the whole day and she couldn't believed that she had outran her bodyguards. Not even in her worst nightmare that she would marry that man. She would rather choose to be a beggar than to marry someone that she doesn't love, worst, she doesn't even know.

Then, another problem came to her realization, she was hungry...really hungry... Looking around she found out that she had reached a private property. She was standing before a huge gate that signals that the inhabitants of that house were extremely rich maybe even richer than her and her family.

She didn't know what entered her mind but maybe it was the hunger she was feeling but the next thing she knew she had already pressed the doorbell button and she was being ushered by an old lady wearing a maid's uniform inside it.

**A/N: That's it for now, I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

He let his eyes travel from her head to toe. Not an inch of her looks like that of a maid, though her appearance was a bit disheveled, he can pretty much distinguished a person who was born rich like him. His eyes lingered in her face a little longer and it rang a bell. If he could only figure out where he first saw that face…Right! The business magazine. So what is she doing in his house? Tomoyo must have mistaken her to be the nanny he asked the agency to send him.

He sighed though he was the only one who knew that he did.

"Ms. Haruno, what brought you to my house?" he finally asked.

She wasn't surprised that this man knew her. Who wouldn't be? She was the heiress to the largest construction company in their country and the man before her was the owner of several companies that monopolize the business world. So it wasn't a surprise if he knew her.

"Ms. Haruno" he said to get her attention

For a while she hesitated to tell him the truth, she barely knew him, but like what she did when she pressed the doorbell she spilled the details to him "I ran away" she said briefly.

She thought she heard him chuckle.

The Haruno Heiress ran away? This must be something.

"That didn't answer my question…" he said though

Stammering for a while and slightly growing nervous she confessed the reason why she was standing before him, right now in his home office (because he was supposed to orient the new maid, right?).

"I was…I was really…_hungry!_" she was beet red.

He was flabbergasted. Did she just say that she was hungry? He didn't need to voice his question because her statement was followed by a low grumble from her stomach.

Shaking his head, he pressed the intercom button and muttered "Bring me something to eat."

Even if she said that she was hungry she couldn't eat well because he was staring at her shamelessly. She can tell that he was very much amused of her.

"Could you please look at other things than me?"

He stood up and left the room. When she was sure he's gone she devoured the meal abruptly.

On the next room to his office, Sasuke was smiling to himself. This girl is really different from the other rich girls he knows. At least she waited him to left the room before loosing all her finesse. He pressed the power button and turned off the television connected to the camera in his office.

She was full and she can feel her energy starting to come back. She silently thanked Mr. Uchiha for giving her something to eat. She doesn't know why but maybe because if her father would learn that Uchiha Sasuke was not nice with her he would pull all his shares from his company. Now, she remembered her father. He might be as furious as hell right now, after finding out that his daughter had ran away two days before the formalization of her engagement with…who was that again? Right…Sai, another son of a business tycoon.

At this moment, her credit cards and accounts would have been already frozen. Big problem.

"Who was it?" she was startled by his sudden speech. She furrowed her brows "Who what?"

"You're fiancé…" he said with a smirk.

When he said that, she knew that she could never hide something from him. Not with his eyes. However, an idea crossed her mind.' I think I found a savior'

**A/N: Sasuke is a bit OOC in this fic and he's also older than Sakura.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a pregnant silence that followed her proposal. Judging from his expression, that expression a businessman usually wears when deciding whether to risk his money or not, he was thinking whether to accept or reject her deal.

She's starting to loose hope; he can hire anyone to be his son's nurse but she could never find someone who can help her hide from the sight of her father and her fiancé's as well.

Not if their powerful like this man before her.

Businessmen look up to the Uchihas even her father though he never admitted it, so this house is a perfect hiding place for her. Her father would never think that she will find shelter under the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke. So with crossed fingers, she silently wished that he would agree.

He shot her a glance and it gave her chill. Why is he frowning? She stopped breathing when his mouth opened "I'm afraid─" he was cut of by her interruptions "Please Mr. Uchiha, I'll do anything just don't send me back to my father." Unwittingly she grabbed his hand which was resting on top of the desk and pleaded again, she just realized it when the Uchiha stared at her hand, and she embarrassedly pulled back her hand and smiled nervously at him.

Though he never showed any sign of it, he was very much enjoying this conversation.

What would Mr. Haruno say if he found out that his only daughter was working as a baby sitter for him? And how wonderful it is to have a servant who's almost as rich as you are?

Oh and Sai's expression would be priceless if he found out about this, though he never showed any emotion he sure is gonna show one after learning that his fiancée would gladly work as a nanny than marry him. Somehow, he understands her about this thing.

He wished he did the same thing.

He glanced at her again and she's still pleading with her eyes closed. "That's enough." He said "you're hired."

At that she fluttered her jade eyes open "I am?"

"Hn. You better get yourself ready. Daisuke is hard to deal with."

Hard to deal with? That was a total lie. Mr. Uchiha's son is not hard to deal with…he's the most stubborn, bull-headed and…what more? He's the hardest kid to deal with. When she was first introduced to him to day he threw worms at her resulting her to jump to his father. And that was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

She remembered that Mr. Uchiha smirked at her as if telling "Don't say I didn't warn you" before leaving her with the younger version of himself.

Now, here they are in the playground exclusively for him. "Hey, I think you owe me an apology!" she demanded from the boy who's currently climbing his way up to the slide.

She got no response. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

No response. She controlled herself. 'He's just a kid. He's just a kid' she kept on repeating to herself.

Okay, she decided to try the sweet approach "Daisuke" she said sweetly but she was taken aback by the child's response. "Call me, sir! Servant!"

He sure needs some proper guidance. "Okay. Sir Daisuke…" she tried, really, to sound sweet and nice "What?" The child spat while sliding down. Before everything goes wrong she bit her tongue. It's better to stay quiet. She's never been treated like this, worst by a seven-year-old kid.

"So you're quitting?" was Sasuke's only reply to her when she reported what Daisuke did. Her mouth fell open. So the root of that attitude was this man. She raised a fine brow.

She raised her both hands "Fine if you want you're son to be an arrogant man like you then go. But I'm not quitting."

She left his office with a slamming of the door. 'Let's see, I'm gonna teach you're son some manners if you can't do it yourself!'

**A/N: I think it's a not so good chapter…hahaha as if I've already produce a good one. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
